


Easter Egg Hunt

by PrincessNicholeYunni



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Easter, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNicholeYunni/pseuds/PrincessNicholeYunni
Summary: Cartman has to plan out the local Easter egg hunt but he finds himself needing help. Naturally, he calls Kyle, and the two of them get to set up town square for the best Easter egg hunt ever!- Is what is supposed to happen but are Kyle and Cartman going to pull it off with all the bickering involved?
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Easter Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I’m sorry this kinda sucks, I’ve been feeling unmotivated lately but I did my best! This was written for an Easer gift exchange on a Kyman discord server I joined! It's written for @Pidgeon!! so I hope It's okay! I mainly write slow-burn kyman stuff, that may be clear from the word count, so I’m sorry if it seems a bit slow for an oneshot! I did my best to keep them in character as well! Enjoy! ^^

Cartman sighed as he glanced down at the clipboard in front of him. ‘Why did I agree to plan this bullshit’ he thought to himself. The bullshit he was referring to was the Easter Egg hunt. He offered to plan it because unfortunately, he needed to do community service for a grade. He debated just throwing eggs into a pile and leaving it there for the hunt tomorrow but he can't get a bad grade on this or he’ll retake the whole shitty class, and he is not going to be the only upperclassman in that class next year. Amidst his internal struggle, he realized he could just get someone to help him with it, which wasn't against the rules for the assignment. He dialed the first number that came to mind. 

“Heyyyy Kahhhl~” He practically purred into the microphone as Kyle picked up. 

“What the fuck do you want, Fatass?” Kyle asked, Clearly having been woken up by the sudden call. 

“I need a little help with something, can you help?” Cartman practically begged. An audible sigh could be heard as well as the shuffling of kyles sheets as he presumably stood up.

“You at your house?” More shuffling could be heard. Strangely, Cartman’s heart fluttered at the question. Not only was Kyle going to help, but he trusts him enough to not even ask if it's a murder or something. 

“Nope, down at town square!” There was a strange amount of pep in Cartman's voice that he didn’t plan on. Then there was a beat of silence.

“Okay, I’ll be there in a bit,” Kyle said, Hanging up before Cartman could get out another word. Cartman took a seat on the nearest bench and not-so-patiently waited for Kyle’s arrival. When Kyle finally showed up Cartman couldn’t help but jump off the bench and float over to him. 

“What did you need Cartman?” Kyle quickly asked. Cartman coughed and adjusted himself as to look professional for god knows why.

“You see Kahl, I’m planning the Easter egg hunt tomorrow out of the goodness of my heart! Sooooooooooooooo can you help?” Cartman looked up at Kyle expectantly. The redhead looked back at him in confusion.

“Cartman, I don’t even celebrate Easter. Why don’t you ask anyone else for help?” Kyle questioned, raising a brow. Cartman blanked for a second. Why did he call Kyle over everyone else? The answer was obvious, to him anyway. He loved spending time with Kyle, especially when they get along, a rare occurrence but still. He couldn’t say that to Kyle because that’s gay! Instead, he opted for the usual excuse of,

“Stan didn’t pick up the phone, Kenny would spread his diseases all over, Butters is dumb, and no one else would be willing to help!” Kyle seemed to deflate at the explanation with a sigh. 

“Yeah, that’s fair I guess,” Kyle said. Cartman seemed to light up again, shoving the clipboard into Kyle’s face. Kyle almost fell over but quickly regained balance and snatched the clipboard out of cartman’s hands. Cartman watched as Kyle scanned the sheet and then looked at him.

“What do you need help with? This plan looks fine.” 

“Why, thank you for asking Kahl! I need your help with setting this shit up because apparently ‘planning’ also means doing EVERYTHING!” Cartman threw his hands up in anger. 

“I see… I can help,” Kyle said with a nod. “Do we need to stop by the store to get streamers, eggs, candy, and balloons?” Kyle asked while reading off the list cartman had scrawled into the paper. 

“Yup, you got money right Jew?” Cartman asked with a sly smile. Kyle looked at him, dumbfounded. 

“Are you fucking kidding fatass?” Kyle snarled.

“Yup, I’m messing with you! I got money, let’s go!” Cartman ordered, already beginning the walk to the store. Kyle rolled his eyes at Cartman but couldn’t help a smile that crawled its way onto his face while watching the shorter boy act so childish. Upon arriving at the store, the two split up to gather everything faster. When they found everything they needed, which was a scavenger hunt on its own because the store was moving all their shit around for some reason, The two met up near the front of the store. After a boring wait in line, they paid and left. On the way back to the square, they talked about the latest gossip at school, more accurately Cartman talked gossip while Kyle nodded along with it but focused mainly on Cartman’s eyes and the movement of his lips as he told the story. Kyle soon caught on to what his mind was drifting to while staring at Cartman and snapped himself out of it. When Cartman announced their arrival at the square Kyle silently celebrated to himself, knowing they would most likely split up jobs and he won't need to worry about whatever feelings he felt towards Cartman. 

"Okay, Kahl! I'm going to hide the eggs and you are going to set up the decor, got it?" Cartman looked at Kyle expectantly.

“Yeah, that sounds- wait. You’re only hiding the eggs?” Kyle asked. 

“But of course,” 

“And I do everything else?” Kyle was getting visibly angrier. 

“Naturally,” Cartman responded snarkily. 

“Cartman, that’s almost all the work.” Kyle gritted his teeth, trying not to yell at him. 

“I am aware of this Kahl, why does it matter so much?” Cartman looked up at Kyle Innocently, batting his eyelashes dramatically. Kyle felt himself heat up at the sight and turned away, crossing his arms. 

“I am not doing all the work Fatass!” He huffed. Cartman stroked his chin as if he had a beard while he thought up a solution to their problems. 

“Very well then,” Cartman began, defeated, “I guess we’ll switch jobs. I’ll have to decorate while you get to hide eggs.” Kyle turned toward cartman, confused.

“Wait, really?” Cartman nodded in response, Kyle smiled at this, “Thanks Cartman!” Now it was Cartman’s turn to feel flustered, but he refused to show it.  
Cartman grabbed the decorative items and threw Kyle the plastic eggs and the chocolate. “Oh yeah, I forgot you need to fill all the eggs with candy, guess the decorating might be easier, after all, ~” Cartman mocked with a smug expression. Suddenly Cartman’s actions made sense and kyle’s smile disappeared fast.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Fatass?” He asked, almost completely red in the face. Cartman’s uncontrollable laughter didn’t ease Kyle’s anger. He was so close to punching Cartman and he made sure it was clear. What Kyle didn’t expect next was when Cartman walked over to him with a teasing smile.

“Of course I’m joking! You should have seen your face though! We’ll fill the eggs together, then I'll hide them and you'll decorate,” Cartman explained, picking up the plastic eggs and candy bags at Kyles’s feet. Cartman could tell that Kyle didn’t really process what he said at first and watched as it clicked.

“Uh, yeah that’s a pretty good plan actually.” Kyle rubbed the back of his neck. Cartman sat on the ground and opened the plastic egg bag and then the candy one. Kyle looked down at him for a moment before joining him on the grass. 

A few minutes later the two were having a similar conversation to the one they had on the way back from the store. It seemed all civil conversations the two have are mainly consistent with Cartman talking about shit kyle doesn't care about and Kyle just nodding along. It isn’t until Kyle notices Cartman slipping several pieces of Candy into his mouth that the conversation becomes a bit heated. 

“Save some candy for the eggs Fatass,” Kyle comments.

“Aye! I’m not eating that much, you Jew! Save some of that sand in your vagina for the beach!” Cartman shoots back, shoving another piece in his mouth to provoke Kyle. Kyle takes a deep breath and tries to focus on his job but when he hears Cartman unwrapping another fucking Reese’s cup Kyle throws the egg he has in his hand and dives over to Cartman to grab the chocolate from him. Kyle finds that he was too late and the chocolate is gone, the only evidence of its existence was the wrapper and the residue on Cartman’s fingertips. Kyle scoffed but then realized he was literally on top of Cartman. He grumbled, face flushed, and got off of Cartman. 

“Just finish with the eggs by yourself-Don’t eat any more candy! I’ll start decorating.” Kyle stood up and headed over to the other discarded bags and pulled out the streamers. He tried to remember where Cartman wanted to put them without asking him, but he couldn’t. Kyle shamefully walked back to Cartman and asked him where it was that he wanted the streamers. Cartman just pointed to the clipboard on the ground and kyle muttered a thank you and took it. While walking back to the bags kyle kept his eyes glued to the clipboard. He was surprised at how nicely this was planned out considering it was Cartman who did the planning. Well, looking back at all the carefully planned shit cartman has gotten away with in the past, maybe his planning skills weren’t that out of character for him.

After a while, Kyle was finishing up with the decorations and decided to see where Cartman was in his “Egg Hiding Process™” the term process should be used loosely here as Cartman just throws the damn things and wherever they land is where they are hidden. There is no way this “process” is taking Cartman that long. Kyle finds Cartman sitting under a tree on his phone. His first instinct is to be pissed, he did all the work while Cartman sat on his phone! He had every right to be angry, but Cartman looked strange. There was nothing wrong with him, he was just… Calm. It was a strange thing to see from Cartman’s melodramatic ass. Kyle couldn’t help but stare for a bit. The lighting made Cartman look all the better as well. The shade from the tree added a new level to the calmness of the scene. He would do anything for a picture of this moment to have forever. Then his stupidity hit him, Kyle can just sneak a picture and- It’s too late Cartman looked up. The neutral expression Cartman was once wearing was gone, replaced with the usual antagonistic gleam in his eye. Kyle rolled his eyes and stomped over to Cartman. 

“What are you doing on your phone?” Kyle glared. 

“I’m taking a break, relax Jew.” Cartman looked up at kyle and patted the ground next to him. “Take a break too Jew, you earned it.” Cartman was apparently full of surprises today. Kyle decided to sit down next to Him against his better judgment. He didn’t know what to say to him so he stayed silent as Cartman went on his phone again. 

“Setting up the hunt was fun,” Kyle said, breaking the strange silence between them. 

“Yeah, It was! When you weren’t being a Jew anyways.” Cartman teased, causing kyle to smile slightly. 

“Fuck you too fatass,” Kyle replied, jokingly. The two laughed at their childish behavior.

“Love you, Jew.”

“I… love you too.”

“Haha, that’s gay.” 

“OH, YOU FUCKIN-”

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please feel free to tell me! and if you didn't, please lie to me about liking it as I have no confidence in myself! Have a nice day!


End file.
